the summoner and the shield
by i love you dritbag
Summary: one of lucy spirit summons our betrayed hero and forms a contract. how will fairy tail react to someone who rejected the very idea friends. (accurate character representation no cring no OC)


The summoner and the shield.

Help.  
Those words lucy heartfilia was a screaming in a mind, she's fighting against the rope and a gag.  
She didn't want this.  
She didn't want this!  
She just wanted to be a wizard.  
She just wanted to join a guild.  
But now she could never because of People

like him.  
People Who use and abuse their power.  
That their immured from consequences.  
If she just had any of her keys she might have had have a chance to fight back but a thief had already taken it away from her.  
"hey there woman" she turned her head see one of the many pirates.  
"where goner sell you for everything you got" he said staring at a chest.  
"But before that will take away any valuables" reaching one hand out attempting to grab something.  
Valuables?  
But she didn't have anything o_  
No.  
NO NO NO.  
Not that.  
Anything else but that!  
Much to her Protest the Pirates grab something around the neck and pulled out what appeared to be a necklace.  
"no anything else but that's my mother's" she shouting mentally.  
"can it woman"upon closer inspection it was a silver pendant in the shape of a shield with a Keyhole in the middle right below a beautiful clean green gem.  
She remembered the stories about it.  
That that it was ancient summoning key that was one of a kind.  
One only her mother was ever able to summon.  
Unlike others key their were no recorded documents of it or appetence.

Other would of laugh at her mother saying she maid it up to gain fame but her mother was not a liar

**it will take years or even decades for it to be summer again.**

**So don't be sad if nothing works when you try to call him.**  
But above everything else her mother told her one very important thing about the spirit.  
**The only thing more guarded then their shield is they hearts.**

Lucy lounged to call the spirit even for a second to complete her mother set and be a great mage just like her.

But now because she wanted to be a mage she would of lost her mother keys forever.  
Acting in defiance she tossed and turned against the ropes and to her effort the gag came of.  
When the pirates saw her mouth she only had one thing to say.  
Something that would seem childish to her captures but massive to her.  
She didn't like holding a grudge.  
She hate holding a grudge.  
But hated in her heart was not something she could keep down.  
It was very foreign to the young celestial mage but she acted on it.  
"I DON'T WANT TO YOUR SHITY GUILD, PEAPOL LIKE YOU MAKE ME SICK.

as if the world responded to her bright a magical circle unfamiliar to her activated large enough that everybody was standing in it.  
"hey what is that"  
"it's a magic circle"  
"I thought you got rid of her keys"  
just when they were about to grab her to stop the summing it was to late.

The shield pendent was levitating in the air by its own power.  
To figures appeared

(5 minuets later)  
The magical knights chased the criminal for causing so much destruction.  
A red head girl who claimed to be princes melty had demanded them to stop.  
Her authority was not reconciled.  
The runaway natsu,Lucy happy melty and the shield hero ran for the life not knowing if they were in serious danger or not.

After a while of fleeing they had finally out run the royal army and a moment to catch their breath, a lone alleyway was their sanctum when their heard the soldiers march go in the other direction.

After recovering from the their marathon n

The shield hero was looking at the red in bewilderment of her royal lineage and intend to ask her.  
He tried reconciling whit his partner but she seemed to engrossed whit the pink haired dragon slayer to care.  
She tried many thing to get his approval such as clinching to his arms just like she done to the shield hero.  
Giving up he look back at the person their had recused and her eyes still look at him in astonishment.

"are you t-the shield hero"she ask as if she was a child question if a fat red man was really santer clause.

Lucy held both her arms together near her cheats as if she was praying and this was not a dream.

Apron seeing her beautify deep eyes desperate for a answer he tried to composes him self.

"y-yes I am"the former Japanese college student was still adjusting to the title and this girl obvious thought very highly of him.

As soon as he sais that lucy felt such joy as she finally made her mother pound when she called summoned him proving her worth.

She had waited a long time for this.

Lucy could not holed back her happiness as a tear went down her eye.

It only came to her attention when the hero tried to ease her of her pain.  
"Don't cry "he was not good whit women as he fumbled to look for a handkerchief in still easterly his night cloths.  
His nervousness was not lost to her a as she laughed at his uneasy.  
"It not you fault"Lucy was open when she cry and had no shame in her tears. "I just wanted to see you for a very long time".  
She extended her hand"my name is Lucy heartfelt and I am your contactor summoner

"spirits to the young Mage no matter how powerful or weak their were all friends to her and respected them all.  
Adapting to the change in mood he awkwardly accepted her "I'm a naofumi iwatani ,it,s nice to meet you "the shield hero and the celestial Mage feet the wrath of their hands.  
(nomfumi)the celestial Mage questions.  
(It's that a human name?)she made a mental note to ask him later.  
"I don't understand what a (contract summoner) is?"

He wonder if she brought him and melty just like how he was summoned yesterday.  
"But that doesn't matter "Nobel resolve filed his eyes "are you sure you're not her anywhere "looking over her body.  
Lucy simply smiled at his concern and waved it off "I'm fine" she thanked him for wo

Naofumi would of like to ask her more questions but it considering the nature of the situation the young lady was in he wouldn't pry to far.

It was dreadful to think that somebody would do something do horrible to another human because they wanted to have fun.

In his world or this one nothing would changes his senses of justice.

OR SO HE TOUGHT

he maid up his mind.

"call me "he said sternly

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT"lucy face flushed at his sudden forwardness.

"if ever your in danger call me "his change in demeanour despite the first implication was prove of his resolve.

"if anything happens like that again or you are in any sort of danger call me and I'll come running"

he promised he would no matter what.

**BUT WOULD HE?**

She didn't know if she could be any more happy but finally seeing the spirit had such calm and warm eyes made her day.

(he really is a hero)

**but will he stay that way.**

**One can not truly understand ones own pain unless they have felt it for themselves.**

**To be despised and betray.**

**Something that you would never get in fairy tail guild.**

**These tow different individual lead different destines that only cross paths but never shared.**

**How will she try to understand that went thought such a dramatic change. **

**Someone who look so mean**

**Someone who look so cold**

**Someone who discarded the idea friends.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

anyone is wondering this take place the first night naofumi arrived in a new world before getting betrayed.

And I changed the drugs magic to ropes.

Tell me if I made any spelling mistakes thank you for listing.


End file.
